


#Black

by kissed



Category: Akanishi Jin - Fandom, KAT-TUN - Fandom, Kamenashi Kazuya - Fandom
Genre: Akakame - Freeform, Akame - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, drabble table, the_babysky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed





	#Black

**#1** / _Black_  
akame

 

They were supposed to be just friends but apparently every single being had cock blocked that possibility because no matter how they tried to be just friends they always seemed to be shoved in a dark broom closet to make up from a dirty fist fight, paired and forced into a unlit hotel room in the middle of some unfamiliar province or run into each other in a dingy narrow alley behind bars in the middle of the night looking high and wasted with whatever it is that they took or smudged lipstick staining the corner of their lips while the other's chest burns.

Jin's got the blackest of eyes when Kamenashi stares at them. He could see right through his soul and what he sees is something that's tucked behind his skull all the way back inside for him not to reach out but not enough for him to forget.

Kame's got the straightest back whenever Jin _accidentally_ brushes his fingers on his hot hot skin like it's acid or something more intense that they both don't try to acknowledge because it would be all too real for them to handle.

But when the lights are off and there's only them in their own skin and bones and when reality is disregarded - they're in love. 


End file.
